FMA Songfics
by coffeexcoffeexcoffee
Summary: All your favorite FMA songfics such as: What Started as a Talent Show Resulted in Marriage chapters one and four, Drops of Jupiter, and many, many more. T for safety. Please R&R!
1. Promiscuous

Chapter one: What Started as a Talent Show Resulted in Marriage chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song Promiscuous.

Warning: This chapter takes place in Roy and Riza's high school years!

_(Flashback)_

Roy and Riza sat backstage as some lame-o teen band finished up their song. "Thank you that was City of Pain with some lame ass song of theirs! Next up, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye singing the song Promiscuous!" some random teacher yelled to the audience, while backstage Roy and Riza got ready. "So I guess it's time." Riza said, "Yeah," Roy started, "Now let's show the whole school what we feel for each other!" he finished. They went in and the music started.

_Riza: Am I throwin you off?  
Roy: Nope  
Riza: Didn't think so_

_Roy: How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_Riza: Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
Roy: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

_Riza: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_

_Roy: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

_Riza: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_Roy: Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

_Riza: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_

_Roy: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

_Riza: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_

_Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute_

_Roy: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

_Riza: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_

_Roy: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down_

_Riza: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_Roy: I want you on my team  
Riza: So does everybody else.  
Roy: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

_Riza: What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_Roy: Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Riza: Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Roy: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Riza: Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Roy: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_Riza: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

_Roy: Bring that on  
Riza: You know what I mean_

_Roy: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_Riza: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say_

_Roy: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like_

_Riza: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game MVP like Steve Nash_

_Roy: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want_

_Riza: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name_

_But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait_

_Roy: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

_Riza: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more_

The song ended and the two lovers walked offstage, bowing before leaving behind the curtain.

(Author's Note:) I only have one thing to say: PLEASE REVIEW FOR WHOMEVER REVIEWS SHALL GET ROY AND RIZA PLUSHIES!


	2. For You I Will Confidence

Chapter two: What Started as a Talent Show Resulted in Marriage chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song For You I Will (Confidence)

Roy walked back into Central with that ring him and Winry went searching for in like seven other store. Obviously enough, Winry got a watch from every one of the stores by posing as Ed.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have_

Roy thought of Riza, oh how she'll love him for this! Or at least not shoot him. He thought about how it wasn't long ago that he could not have her in a million, a trillion years.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you_

Roy was as nervous as a pig on the kill line of a ham factory. I tell you the poor sucker was practically gonna throw up if Riza didn't say "Yes" and totally reject his proposal to her.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

As he walked through the halls of Central HQ he could still hear practically everyone, even his subordinates whispering stuff like, "Did you hear? The Colonel's gay!" or "Guess what? Some crazy girl told me Mustang's gay!" or even, "Hey everybody! Colonel Mustang's gay!" And everywhere somebody was talking about what Winry had said.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

Now Roy had started to realize that he was practically invisible to Riza then, and still is today, even though she freakin sees him _every freakin day_.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

When Roy finally reached his office after many questions such as, "Colonel Mustang, is it true that you're gay?" and "Will you marry me?" and even, "Why do you mock us homos?" When he got to his desk, he took out the ring and called in Hawkeye.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Riza walked into Roy's office, "Please, please come in!" Roy beckoned her nervously, Riza sat down. "Also, call me Roy like you did when we were kids." Roy said, "Okay Roy, what did you need?" She asked. Roy pulled out a guitar.

"_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would _

_That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will" _It was a sad thing to say, Roy was tone deaf. But Riza heard him sing like a bird. This was Roy's chance, he put away the guitar, took out the ring, and got ready for a big, dramatic proposal speech. "Riza ,"He began, "We've know each other for years an I was just wondering, will you marry me?" Roy showed Riza the ring. "Oh my God, Roy it's so beautiful!" Riza yelled, **_(FIN!)_**


	3. Drops of Jupiter

Chapter three: Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: Song: Train- Drops of Jupiter, Anime: Hiromu Arakawa- Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed and Al were at the Rockbells' home and that mo-fo Winry made them dig through the remains of the home they had the audacity to burn to the damned ground five years ago. All that survived the fire was the fridge and some fridge-like box filled with photo albums. As they went and picked up the only things that survived their idiocy, they _finally_ realized what home-wrecking douchebags they are.

_(Later that night)_

The whole home was quiet, not even Den made a sound. And Winry and Pinako were asleep so besides their terribly loud snoring that you could even hear in Xenotime, it was all quiet. The Elrics were in their room looking at the nearly-charred photo albums overlooking stuff like Trisha and Hohenhiem's wedding pictures, their own baby pictures and birthday pictures, anything that involved their mother, and Ed was drawing coke-bottle glasses and cigars on Hohenhiem's pictures.

Then they came across the last picture they ever took with their mother, the moment she died. Ed grabbed the photos and went up on the roof. Al just stood there, shocked.

After Ed climbed up on the roof, he stared at the sky and began to sing to the night sky.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feetDid you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated _

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"

As he sat there, his head buried in his arms, a miracle happened. "Ya know. The stars are awfully bright tonight." A voice said, Ed lifted his head. "Huh?" all he saw was someone who went by many names, Sloth, Juliet Douglass, and his two favorites, Trisha Elric and Mother.

"Who are you?" Ed asked nervously, Trisha just ruffled his bangs. "Remember me, Edward?" she said, Ed started blushing. "Mother?" he said. "Yes, dear?" came the reply. She kissed her son on the cheek. Ed finally threw himself into her arms and began to cry and sob like the day Nina Tucker died, "I need you mom!" he sobbed, and hugged Trisha like in that episode of Boy Meets World when Shawn's father died. As Ed continued to cry, Trisha hugged him one last time before evaporating into thin air and Ed fell off the roof from hugging at thin air. Then broke his spine from the impact and died.

_**The End**_

**Author's note: Oh God, I hope the fangirls don't kill me! Well, then again they didn't FMA writers, right? (Totally freaked out as hell)**


	4. Taking Over Me and Helena

Taking Over Me and Helena

Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or FMA. And I don't own My Chemical Romance, but if somebody would help me kidnap the band, I'll let you take your pick after I take Gerard. (Lol, I wish!)

Note: This is in Roy's POV. RoyPride, RoyEd.

I opened the door to a pitch black room, a bowl of incomplete Philosopher's stones in hand. The contents of the room, a bed; the contents of the bed, a homunculus, Pride. Despite the loss of my right leg, (it was given in the transmutation) I wheeled myself to the foot of the bed to begin to feed my monstrosity; a near-perfect replica of what Edward Elric once was. I felt so stupid after what I did. Why couldn't I just accept that he was gone instead of trying to bring him back?

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream? and dream I do..._

"You must hate me," I said as I put a stone in the creature's mouth, he looked at me with those soulless golden orbs, "Wh-who are you?" it asked. "The bastard who made you, forgive me." I replied.

_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

As I sat there, I reached out for his hand, red snakes ran up his arm ending in the Ouroburous, the symbol of the Homunculi. My tears fell onto that beautiful, yet cold hand; how pathetic I am, I don't deserve to live. I finally cracked. "I couldn't save you," I sobbed, "It's my fault you are not in heaven right now; you're here, you're the living dead." How stupid I was for all I've done, but I loved him, I _needed_ him.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

I fed him another stone, as I sobbed endlessly for my sins. "When they found you, I was sent a letter in a crimson envelope," I sobbed some more, "Notifying that you were dead." I sobbed as I began to remember the moment. "That was the moment of bloody hell for me."

_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

"Why?" Pride asked in a soft voice, the voice I used to love.

"Because I, Roy Mustang, care about you." I said dramatically, but still somewhat somber.

"Tell me Roy Mustang, why do--" I cut him off,

"Call me Roy," I suggested, "Or Taisa," I smiled a weak smile.

"Well Roy, why do you care about me? I don't even _know _you." That last sentence broke my heart.

"Because I love you, Edward," I whispered and kissed him. Even without a soul, he blushed, _hard_; showing emotion. "And you loved me too." I smiled.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that, just like you, are taking over_

"What was it like?" Pride was just full of questions. But then again, this was the only time we had spoken since he was human.

"What was _what_ like?" I asked,

"My funeral," he answered once more in the soft voice.

"Well," I began, "It was horrible, I'll tell you that; I had to throw it 'cause the Rockbells had too many customers that day and Winry couldn't take it. But other than that, it was--" And before I could say another word, he cut me off and explained what he wanted to know. "No silly! What happened, how you looked, et cetera!" he sounded quite stupid now.

"Pretty much the same thing as any funeral," I replied, then he got impatient.

"Roy!" He exclaimed, "Why won't you tell me!? Did you give an embarrassing speech and the whole damn military hated you afterwards for being gay? Is _that_ why we moved far from Central!?" the poor thing went on and on, so I stuffed a stone in his mouth to shut him up.

"It was raining, and everyone felt like the rain was a god somewhere crying for you, even I believed it." I said,

"But I thought you had a God complex!" Pride yelled,

"I did, but your death opened my eyes." I said. Oh well, on with my story. "At the funeral, Winry and Pinako had put your body in the finest tux they could afford; I paid the candle shop to surround you with lit candles, like a sort of altar, I knew you'd like that." I smiled.

_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

I tried to call upon the memory, how nice it would be to actually _show _him the funeral! Instinctively, I dug my hand into Pride's shirt and placed it firmly on his back, transferring the memory. **(1)**

_I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

There were so many people. Among these were: The Tringhams, (Other Brothers Elric parts One and Two) Clause, (A Forger's Love) Paninya and Dominick, (Her Reason) Mustang's Subordinates, Izumi and Sig, Kyle and Halling, (Be Thou for the People) Rose and her baby, Hohenhiem, Al, Hakuro and his family, (The Man with the Mechanical Arm) Clara Psiren, (Ugh! Oh right!: The Phantom Theif) Gracia and Elicia Hughes. And for some reason Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Liza had all brought musical instruments.

Roy's subordinates set up the instruments up on some random stage; Then Roy pulled on a shoulder-length black wig that was coming out at the edges so he looked like Gerard Way looked on the music video for the song "Helena". He then put on a red tie and black eyeliner. (:Drools madly: Goodbye Roy Mustang, hello Gerard Way wannabe!)

He took the mic from Liza and set it up. He licked his lips and snapped his fingers behind his back as a signal to everyone to start playing; he began to sing.

_"Long ago _

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again _

_We are so very far from you _

_Burning on Just like the match you _

_Strike to incinerate the lives of everyone you know _

_And what the worst you take"_ -he lowered his voice- _"Worst you take"_

-then turned it up again- _"From every heart you break"_ -lower- _"Heart you break"_

-turn up-_ "And like the blade you stain well I've been holding on tonight _

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight"_

He ran over to the altar where Edward's body lay surrounded by lit candles.

_"Came a time _

_When every starfall brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take"_ -lower- _"Worst you take"_

-turn up-_ "From every heart you break"_ -lower- _"Heart you break"_

-turn up_-"And like the blade you stain _

_Well I've been holding on tonight _

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Well if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight"_

He scooted some candles over and then began to stroke the dead teen's cheek ever so softly.

_"Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_Well if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight"_

Havoc threw Roy a guitar which he used to do a solo as the song ended. Then some random fifteen-year-old Hispanic girl dressed in chains and black called out "Rock on, Gerard! ...I mean Roy!" in a totally lame tone. (Dudes, that was _me_ the author screaming like some Gerard Way fangirl, which I am.)

I took my hands off Pride. "No. Way." He managed to get out in a shocked I-can't-believe-you-did-_this_-for-_me _tone and expression. "I did. It's true." I said calmly.

I jumped into the bed and stripped everything off myself. (Pride was already naked)

You know what comes next...!

THE END!!

**(1) **Reference to Lois Lowry's _The Giver_


End file.
